Lightning's flash
by Bunjid
Summary: A simple mission turns deadly. Believed to be one of the ninja who killed a pervious powerful Daimyo. However is there more to this? Why is everything escalating towards war? Send in OC
1. Prologue

The rain was hammering down hard on Kiba as the thunderstorm raged on above him. The rest of the team was down and even Akamaru had been struck and was now lying injured. A mislabelled mission or a straight out lie from the client it didn't matter anymore, they had been sent in against someone who was far more skilled then them. A simple retrieval mission to grab a couple of scrolls that detailed the corruption of a small lord with a few samurai nothing that skilled ninja couldn't handle. However there was a variable that wasn't detailed in the initial report.

Lighting struck creating a white flash that blinded Kiba for seconds, standing where the bolt had struck was a ninja wearing Anbu armour. Adorning each shoulder was half of the yin yang and he had short brown hair. Two short swords lay attached the the front and back oh his armour. He looked up as sparks flew in a generous arch around his body as he opened his mouth letting out a small amount of mist along with his breath.

Kiba charged him hoping to get the jump on the ninja. Water flowed upward with each step of his trained legs. Nothing was more important then giving Akamaru the time to get the others away to the village to tell what had happened here. His clawed fist went forward and glanced off a carefully executed block the send the moment Kiba had forward still opening up his defence.

A swift punch landed just below his sternum knocking all the breath from him in one powerful blow. Bending over trying to catch his breath he met the metal plate on the ninja's knee. A sickening crack was heard as his nose shattered under the force. The resonating sound from the impact drowned out even the rain and thunder. Only the splash of his body hitting the puddled water on the ground answered the call into Kiba's powerful ears.

"Not... good..." Kiba struggled to say to himself. As he sat up slightly looking back at the ninja standing in front of him with a nonchalant look upon him, the only sign of emotion was the annoyed look within his eyes and the clenching of one of his fists from anger. If his nose was still together he would have been able to tell more even in the pouring rain however the blood now flowing freely down his face made it impossible.

The man had been trying to get information from them for a good part of the fight, he was clearly surprised that they were there just as they were surprised that he was, but unlike them he was in control. One way other he would get the answers he sought. He took up a stance again arms in front getting ready to strike Kiba on the ground. For some unknown reason Kiba moved just before the lightning struck and the ninja's fist collided with the ground causing a scream as he cut through the air. The collision was followed by the crack of thunder that echoed throughout the small valley.

Rolling as he moved Kiba came to his feet, sliding in the wet mud and water. He readied himself as the man got up and looked at him asking him once more why he had come and what business the hidden village of the leaf had in the small castle town. Kiba just spit towards him keeping his face a hardened look. He muscles flexed as he readied himself for another attack.

"So be it, I'll get my answers from one of you eventually." He pulled out both of his twin blades. Kiba readied himself for the attack but even before it started he knew that he wouldn't be able to block it. The ninja took a slight breath letting out more mist as he looked towards Kiba.

The mist as is came out his mouth started to spark as well, almost invisible small lightning bolts interchanged in the air between the small water droplets. They began to jump across the ninja's body and blade seconds after in a miniature electric storm. There was a bright flash and Kiba's right shoulder exploded in a wave of pain as he moved to get away.

Fresh blood was now moving down as he felt electrical shocks ripple up and down his arm. He tried to move it but it fell uselessly down to his side. The shocks slowly started to seize his muscles up as they interacted with his fire of nerves. Grunting with pain and frustration he turned to where the ninja was only seconds of go. Going to turn again he realized that his knee hand lower leg had now seized up and he fell to the ground barely able to move.

The last thing Kiba remembered was the flash of lighting...


	2. Return To The Hidden Village

The sun came up early in the hidden village, it was a day like any other with a calm wind blowing through it. The shallow river flowing softly through it was the gathering place for most of the people to talk about what was happening and the local new just before they began another regular work day. Most of the conversation was about the local chunin exams coming up this year and who people believed were to gain their new rank or the local weather in other nation that had been so chaotic as of late. Although the hidden village of the leaf had the sun beaming brightly it was surrounded with a swirling vortex of storms

A few reports from merchants saying that the city of sand had gotten a large downpour of rain that was causing major rebuilding. Even most of the other nation had problems with the fields being over flooded with water making seeding the yearly crop harder and harder. However they had did their best to keep spirits up and work for the best of the village.

"So its been relatively dead lately." Said one of the gate guards in a bored tone clearly showing no other reason for speaking then to make casual conversation to pass the time.

The other replied with merely a yup as he continued to read the book that laid in his hands feet up on the counter in front of him and his chair leaning back slightly. Both had been at the gate for four hours with no travellers coming through to break the monotony of the whole job. The merchants scheduled to depart had been pushed back due to excessive rains that had been plaguing the lands. Most were content to stay as it meant that with no new trade for awhile they could raise their prices and collect a premium on the citizens of the hidden village.

In the distance a small dust cloud was forming telling of the approach of one being or another. The gate guards looked on with relative interest as it was the first travellers to brave the storms. Growing into view was Hinata being carried be Akamaru each clearly showing wounds from a battle. Quickly the gate guards split up one going to collect the medical team and the other to see how badly the injuries sustained were and ask the were about of the rest of the team.

Akamaru fell to the ground as he neared the pup had been badly injured by a slashing weapon and his fur had been burnt by another force at both the entry of the wound and near the feet. Hinata was in worse shape although no apparent outside wounds from a weapon were apparent she was in a deep state of shock, shallow breathing and shaking visibly. He moved her off of Akamaru and laid her to the ground doing the best he could as the medical ninja arrived on the scene.

Upon stabilizing her and Akamaru they quickly moved them to a medical facility to do their best in order to attend to them. It was nearly two days before Hinata had the strength to speak sitting beside her bed sleeping was Naruto as she woke up. Neji was just entering the room and nodded slightly to her and giving her a strong resistance as she tried to get up telling her to just rest and let them take care of it.

"How... long... has... Naruto... been... there?" She asked in a meek and weak voice even for her. As she took shallow soft breaths between each of the words Her eyes closing at the end of the question. It was clearly exhausting for her to speak even a little.

"A few hours after you came in. He was quite worried about you. Now Hinata I need to know what happened. Where is the rest of your team?" Neji asked keeping a cool calm and his voice low as well. He was trying to keep her from getting to excited or worried so as not to strain her. However the information that she could provide was vital to getting the everyone home safely.

With great difficulty Hinata relayed everything she could remember from the situation The uneventful trip there to the unknown ninja that they fought. She replayed the battle in her head saying as best she could his tactics and movements. Then slowly tears came to her eyes as she spoke in almost a whisper of Kiba telling Akamaru to carry her injured away back to the village despite her request not too be, and finally of Shino holding the ninja back long enough for her and Akamaru to escape.

When told of the injuries to Akamaru she was silent once more before speaking as the shallow breaths came from her mouth.

"He must have caught up with us again..." Was the last words she spoke before passing out again from the exhaustion. Neji thanked her even though she would listen and tucked her in a bit more. Upon leaving he asked the attendant to inform Naruto about a briefing for a mission in the afternoon once he awoke. They would be going back to get the rest of the team.

* * *

Kiba awoke in a dark room with only small amounts of light flickering in the distance and a voice off to the side... "Your finally awake...good."


	3. Chapter 3 Oc

Alright So I would like to see some Characters, this will be a multi village story and I want to add some characters from other people into it if you could please fill this out.

Name:

Sex:

Age:

Village:

Physical Description:

Weapons:

Personality:


End file.
